


Accidents Happen (National Coming Out Day)

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, National Coming Out Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen, not today at least. And yet, it happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was National Coming Out Day (and I failed to write a story within 24 hours oops) and I hadn't written anything in a while. It may suck a lot sorry

It wasn’t supposed to happen, not _today_ at least. And yet, it happened.

Today, Cas would hear the results of the finals he had taken, and today was the day he would hear if he actually finished school and Dean had been anxious about it since before it even began.

***

“Cas, I should go, you need to study.”

“You’re ridiculous” Cas answered, laughing. “Finals aren’t here for another few weeks, Dean.” Yet, he knew what Dean meant. He should study, and hard. These finals he would take in a few weeks weren’t just regular finals. It were finals that would decide whether Castiel could actually finish college or not. And god, did he want to. He was so absolutely done with school, so many years of classrooms and homework, more homework, tests, finals, more finals, and finally the _final_ finals.

“I just want you to finish so badly,” Dean sighed. “I’m gonna miss you though, can’t wait till I can leave too.” Dean had to stay one more year, not because he was specifically younger (which he also was), but simply because he didn’t care enough in the first year and had to redo it. These were the moments where he regretted it with every piece of regret he had in his body.

It was silent for a while.

“You know I’m gonna visit you, right? No way in hell I’m leaving you in this hellhole without having me here to cheer you up every now and then.” It was a joke, but they both knew it would be hard.

Right now, they were roommates, and as it happened, also boyfriends. No one knew about it though, and sometimes it was very hard to keep it a secret, especially when all the other couples started going all lovey-dovey at each other and the only thing Dean and Cas could do was share a look. To all the others, they were just regular best friends.

***

Like the ultimate love-story, there had been a spark all along their friendship but neither of them knew what it meant. Until, one night when Dean had come back from a party, drunk, and woke up Cas because he tried to make the hot chocolate he knew Cas loved.

_“Dean, what in the hell are you doing, making such noise in the kitchen at 3am?” Cas had asked, eyeing Dean, looking all fluffy and huggable in his pajamas and hair sticking out on his head._

_“I’m making you hot chocolate because I know you love it and I thinkIloveyou,” Dean mumbled, not even realizing what he was saying._

_“While that’s all very kind of you, I’d actually prefer it if you would let me go back to sleep.”_

_Dean had thought for a few seconds, and then nodded. “I’ll make it for you tomorrow, goodnight Cas,” he had said, and suddenly he was kissing Cas, and Cas was kissing back (Dean tasted like alcohol and pretzels, which he’d probably had been eating all evening), and everything was good until Dean abruptly stopped and went to his room, leaving Cas baffled in the kitchen._

The day after, Cas finally dared to ask what the hell that was the night before and after about 3 hours of talking, they both had admitted they may have liked one another for quite some time.

They chose not to tell the others yet, not knowing for sure it’d all work out between them.

***

And now, Cas was gonna take his finals, and he’d pass them, _of course, this was Cas they were talking about,_ and then he wouldn’t be able to live on the campus any more. On the other side, he’d be able to get a job and an actual nice apartment for himself, and Dean could spend the holidays at his apartment, but it still kinda sucked.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Cas told him. “Maybe I won’t even pass them.”

Dean didn’t reply, but just kissed him. That was the language he knew how to speak.

***

Cas did study a lot those weeks, every day, and Dean would bring him hot chocolate and candy, encouraging him to study that little bit more when Cas didn’t want to any more. Some days, Dean just sat with Cas on the couch, putting Cas’ head in his lap and silently stroking his hair while Cas studied. After a while, he’d always fall asleep, but Cas didn’t mind.

On days that Dean felt bad, he was annoying. Annoying to the point where he started bugging Cas while Cas tried to study. “C’mon, you have done enough for today,” he’d whine. “Come sit with me, let’s watch a movie.” And when Cas didn’t reply, Dean sulked on the couch, watching the movie by himself (and every now and then shouting something about how good the movie was to Cas, just to annoy him a little more), and eventually falling asleep. Usually, he woke up by Cas who had made dinner, and apologized immediately for acting like a small child. Cas, of course, forgave him, and just waited till it would happen again.

***

“Dean Winchester… _DEAN WINCHESTER WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I AM SAYING PLEASE?”_

“I’m so sorry, what did you say Miss?” Dean asked, knowing he was in big trouble.

“I asked you, _three times already,_ if you have the answer to problem 4, but I suppose you haven’t?” The teacher, Miss Talbot asked, clearly annoyed.

Dean smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Can’t tell you the answer miss, sorry. But I swear tomorrow I will pay attention!”

Miss Talbot just sighed deeply. She knew today everyone would get the results of the finals, and she also knew Dean was praying Cas had passed them. Secretly, she perfectly understood Dean, hell, she was worrying too for her own son who took them too. Yet, that was no excuse to not pay attention to the classes he was taking.

She asked someone else, but before the poor kid could even give an answer, the door got kicked open…

…  and Cas was running in.

“DEAN,” he yelled before he was even properly in the classroom. “DEAN, I DID IT! _I PASSED THEM!!”_

Without even thinking, Dean stood up abruptly, almost kicking over his chair as he ran to Cas. “God, Cas I knew it! I knew you could do it I am so proud of you!” he wrapped Cas up in a big hug. And without even thinking about it, he kissed Cas enthusiastically.

Cas, of course didn’t stop him, but then both of them realized they weren’t in their dorm room. They were at school. In a classroom. Full of people staring at him. And… They started clapping? _What the hell?_

“So..” Dean started, not knowing what to say next. “I guess it’s about time I told you all I’m gay?”

The class laughed, and someone even deadpanned “you don’t say”.

“Well, now that the word is out, - congratulations Castiel and both of you, - can we _please_ finish this class?” Miss Talbot asked, and finally, Dean went back to his seat and payed attention to what she was saying.

***

That evening, they celebrated. Not only because Cas had passed his final exams but also Dean had finally come out to everyone, even though it happened accidentally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT'S LIKE SO CLICHE AND I COULDN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A GOOD STORY OF HOW THEY FELL IN LOVE GODS I HATE MYSELF anyways y'all are amazing for sticking with me and I hope I'll be able to produce something better than this soon :( 
> 
> I did write a lot more, feel free to look around at my Ao3 profile for works with more quality.


End file.
